TEKKEN: The Blonde Awakens
by Luke Macek
Summary: Nina Williams, an assassin without past and memories to it, gets pulled into a battle of the fates, a battle which she never expected... [ Written as a summarization of custom Tekken 6 arcade. ]


**PROLOGUE:**

At the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5, Nina Williams has finally settled the score by defeating her younger sister, Anna Williams.

Shortly after her mission was complete, Jin Kazama recruited Nina to be his bodyguard and assist his Tekken Force in taking over the world. Not being picky on her clients, Nina is sent on various sabotage and assassination missions to weaken the Zaibatsu's enemies. With strong tension between the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation, the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 6 was announced.

In order to remove any threats to the life of Jin Kazama, Nina enters the tournament.

 **STAGE 1: STEVE FOX**

Before Nina could start dealing with the threats towards Jin, she is confronted by Steve, a man she was tasked to kill in the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4 and is her own son, at the very steps of the Mishima Zaibatsu buisness tower. Demanding answers about his shady memories on the past regarding the deep scars on his arm, Steve got nothing more but dull silence and cold eye stare. Which startled him up

 _"You will give me what I ask for! One way or another!"_ He spoke angrily, punching his fists together.

 _"What a nuisance..."_ Nina noted, sounding bothered and tired by the blonde boxer and rose her arms up. Soon, Steve charged into a blitz attack against the assassin...

...

After a heated up skirmish, Steve is lying down on the broken concrete block, his chest feeling the piercing sharpness of Nina's heel. The Tekken Force guards took him away and after this slow down, Nina could finally proceed to her real objectives...

 **STAGE 2: SERGEI DRAGUNOV**

It wasn't clear if the mute Russian commando would have any quarrel with the newest CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, but the SPETNAZ raid on the Tekken Force posititions in the Urals called for an immediate retaliation.

Taking a special forces unit of the Tekken Force, Nina sets off to Dragunov's base of operations in southern Urals, on the European side of the mountain border. Raiding the Russians and deploying the troops, the blonde assassin met the diabolic SPETNAZ commander in the bunker deep below the frozen ground.

"..." Dragunov stood quiet, his eyes aimed like a predator for the Irish. He only pointed his two fingers on Nina, like ordering a firing squad to shoot her.

 _"I don't have time for games. Time to die!"_ The blonde spoke and motioning a throat cut to the Russian, she assumed her fighting stance and rushed against Sergei Dragunov...

...

Ramming the commando through various radar panels and wooden tables, after a very death-close fight, Nina Williams finally brought down the Russian devil, ramming his head into a generator which powered the whole SPETNAZ base of operations. With blood dripping off her right lip corner and torn camo suit, she came out with Sergei's bloodied beret as a proof. With the Russian threat neutralized, the assassin goes to ensure the Zaibatsu's power...

 **STAGE 3: LARS ALEXANDERSSON**

The sudden rise of the rebel force, assembling the rebelling officers of the Tekken Force, was a case that immediately forced Jin to act. He learned of Heihachi's illegitimate son, Lars, and finding out that he is the leared of this rebel cell, it did not take long and Nina was on another mission. This time, to central America. If this 'Bloodline Rebellion' would not be quelled quickly, it might tamper with Jin's plans of world domination and, ultimately, with his plans with devil Azazel.

Lars has set his initial HQ in a burned down church in Porto Rico, cleared off all Tekken Force and G-Corp mercenaries thanks to a local brawler, Miguel. However, Nina's attack did come faster than anticipated, forcing the brawler to leave the town while the illegitimate Mishima member was cornered in the burning rubble of a church. As his men got gunned down by the Tekken Force snipers, Nina rammed through the provisional barricade in the doorway and engaged Lars in a very fierce combat.

 _"You don't have to do this! Jin is the real enemy here, not me!"_ The man tried to reach out to blonde's reason and sense, but failed.

 _"I got my duty and orders, boy. If you do not want to leave in a body bag, you will rather surrender."_ She spoke back in the cold tone, which did not melt even with the fires surrounding the assassin and the rebel leader.

 _"I can't. If Jin will be triumphant, it will mean the end of the world!-"_ Suddenly, Lars got shut by Nina's heel in a form of a straight, stinging kick.

 _"Eh, what an annoying nuisance, you are.."_ She said before going in a duel with the Rebel Commander...

...

As they broke in the level below the fragile church floor and nearly killed each other, tired Nina has finally stroke a final, fatal blow into Lars, making his heart stop in a second she stroke his chest with a pulverizing hand strike. Lars' dead body fell into the water, his blood making it only dirty and dark. Nina looked at her hands for a while, rising her brows. If she had this power inside her for the whole time... well, it could prove very useful. She got lifted up back to the surface by the Tekken Force, taken back to the Zaibatsu for the debriefing.

 **STAGE 4: BRUCE IRVIN**

The time has come to bring the war to the G-Corp itself. With Lars and his rebels gone, Jin could shift the unit from Porto Rico back to Japan, as the final blow against Kazuya Mishima would end the struggle between not only the father and the son, but also it would free the Tekken Force a huge portion of trouble when the final phase would begin.

Nina, starting to doubt that Jin is sane in his plans to draw Azazel out, still agreed on to lead the main force into the G-Corp HQ and dealing a blow to its millitary by destroying their underground base and the research facility.

During the breakthrough attack, Nina was confronted by the G-Corp's security officer and one of Kazuya's subordinates, kickboxer Bruce Irvin, in the command dome of the millitary wing of the base.

 _"I am your worst nightmare."_ Bruce said in a menacing tone, having an accent similiar to Wesley Snipes.

 _"I have seen worse. You're not scary at all, Irvin. Stand down."_ Nina ordered to the kickboxer and although it did not bring her the result she expected, the blonde prepared for battle.

 _"We shall see about that, when your teeth will lay all around your lying body!"_ Irvin responded angrily and charged the woman, breaking her through the wall of the dome in the process...

...

It proved to be difficult, but Bruce Irvin found his final peace buried beneath a pile of sharp metal pieces and discarded Jack-6 prototypes after one of his moved cost him balance on a steep platform, and thus his life in the finale...

Nina had luck she managed to jump onto a more stable one, holding onto the ledge as she saw Bruce getting impaled by various pieces of metal... it got messy, and death toll was rising. It was starting to be too much, even for her.. But the duty called, as they had to proceed in crushing G-Corporation.

 **STAGE 5: ANNA WILLIAMS**

Halfway through the underground stairs which were left unscathed by the fierce battle for the corporation, Nina got ambushed by a woman in a leopard coat, silk stockings and prized heels. Being pushed back into one of the ruined corridors, the blonde had to gather herself and watch closely, as the flicking lights on the walls showed her who was that.

 _"Well well, if it isn't my dear sister, Anna."_ She said in a soft, menacing tone towards her younger sister. _"Of all people I know, you were the one I expected the most to lean towards Kazuya's soft side."_

 _"Nina, a long time it has been, hasn't it?"_ The younger Williams responded in a same tone, ready to attack Nina at any moment. " _Tell that to yourself and how you jump around Jin like a lapdog.. or a lap-doggie."_

 _"I got no idea what you are talking about- Let's finish this, for the last time... sister."_

" _Right, sister... let me kill you slowly."_ Anna said in a soft-sadistic voice before charging Nina.

 _"Tsch, you'll never learn..._ "

...

... A loud bone crack sounded through the ruined halls of G-Corp. As Nina Williams ended her feud with her sister Anna by snapping her neck after a terribly-depriving battle, she let a deep sigh of relief leave her lungs... but at the same time, a small tear left her eye. With Anna gone, all memories on her mother were.. gone. On the side she could have, if it wasn't for her father's strict rules... She took a minute to properly bury her dead sister, with all honors she could improvise out...

 _Rest in peace, Anna._

 **STAGE 6: KAZUYA MISHIMA**

After successfully taking down Anna, Nina ran through the G-Corporation like a plague through medieval Europe - the security force meant no obstacle for the silent, deadly assassin. Without Bruce and Anna to lead them, the whole millitary guard of G-Corporation faltered into a band of cowards and cutthroats.

Upon reaching the roof, the storm erupted and the approaching chopper got struck by a precise lightning bolt, like the fate itself guided the lightning's aim. With the gunship down, it's only passenger jumped out onto the watered helipad, his red eye shining upon the blonde intruder.

 _"Kazuya. At last we meet."_

 _"Nina. I did not expect Bruce nor Anna to fail so... miserably."_ He spoke very distrubed, yet Kazuya kept his inner calm well.

 _"Perhaps you should reconsider hiring amateurs for your security?"_ She picked on the deceased-now lieutenants of Kazuya Mishima, her arms crossed on her chest.

 _"Bold, but of no matter to me. You will pay for your insolence and boldness by coming here."_

Nina sighed deeply. _"You Mishimas are all the same - lot of words, less of action. Come on, then."_

 _..._

It was one of her most daring and dangerous challenges in her whole life and career, but in the end Nina stood victorious over Kazuya Mishima, his body laying close to the open ledge of the helipad. Knowing how much history repeats itself was known to her, but she did not care, as Nina started to see everything brighter now. More she was defeating her foes, more powerful she grew... But for how long, and could it be her downfall? For now, she decided to put it aside and move on. The final stage is slowly being approached to...

 **STAGE 7: HEIHACHI MISHIMA**

But there was no time for rest, as the Tekken Force officers reported an intruder breaking through the Zaibatsu building. Tearing through the guards and security systems, Nina knew who is going so headlessly and yet effectively into the battle for the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Heihachi Mishima.

She did not relent and tried to reach Jin as soon as possible. Everything was set for the final phase and one old fool can't disrupt it.

But she came in too late. When she made it finally through countless dead soldiers and broken machines, she saw Heihachi holding Jin's body, bleeding from his upper chest. She understood - the bones were cutting out of Kazama's carcass.

 _"What do you want now, Heihachi Mishima?"_ Nina asked in a very angry tone, a voice very new to her.

Mocking, cackling laugh of Heihachi grew her more annoyed. _"Nina. As foolish as ever, you do not understand it is my heavenly duty to lead the Mishima Zaibatsu. And with Jin gone, your service now belongs to me."_

Out of Nina's unknown, untapped potential, her arms were slowly engulfed by yellow lightning, as hatred inside her grew more and more. It was showing why Nina was able to fight off almost everyone all these years...

 _"... Over my dead body. And today, your Empire ends, Mishima. For years you took away from me, for everyone who died because of the mess you could have stopped, but you let it arouse into a war! Today, you will pay for everything, Heihachi Mishima."_

Seeking revenge rather than duty, in full speed Nina went to ram her shocking hands right into Heihachi's chest, blasting the old man right against Jin's throne...

...

 _"I wish things went totally different. But you left me no choice."_

Standing above the dying old Heihachi, Nina only spitted on his forehead and letting him to bleed out, she hastened towards Jin, who was also at the Death's hand.

He looked happily in Nina's eyes, trying to grab her wrist. Telling her it is now up to her to stop Azazel from taking over the world, he asks for the final mercy... death by her hand. His Devil Gene was coming out, but as he was in pain and struggle for his life, Jin managed to hold him deep inside. But not for any longer...

As Ling Xiaoyu, Jin's possible love interest, made it to the ruined throne room with Asuka Kazama, Jin's younger cousin, and Alisa, one of the Zaibatsu's prototype battle androids, they saw how Nina, very unwillingly yet knowing it is needed, rammed her hand right into Jin's bleeding chest and letting her electric energy to give Jin Kazama a death as a human, and not as a demon...

Which tried to corrupt the blonde, too... Being very close in succeeding, Nina finally banished the Devil out of her body and sent him away, right after Azazel...

With Eddy Gordo and the Tekken Force remnant arriving to the scene, they all saw how Nina, her hand all bloddy, was sitting over their CEO's dead body, assuming she killed him in cold blood. But when Eddy was about to order her execution, Asuka's high kick shut him up, as she and Ling joined Williams to their close one's corpse...

With giving him proper honors in memoriam, Nina officially became Jin Kazama's successor. And her first order was to coverge all forces to the Middle East, to the final battle...

 **STAGE 8: ZAFINA**

Time was closing in. Nina, through her newfound powers, felt how Azazel was trying to break out and, using his Devil Gene influential powers, take over the world. She had to stop him. For Jin, for Lars... for everyone who was killed in this war, by either her hand, Jin's or Kazuya's.

 _"For you, Anna."_

Upon arriving to Azazel's tomb near mount Sinai, which was erected out of nowhere, Nina and her Tekken Force started moving in when they were stopped by a strange woman in arabian-customed clothes and warned to turn around and leave.

 _"Leave now! You have no right being here!"_ The woman yelled on the army group, only to be countered by the blonde assassin-turned-CEO.

 _"We are here for Azazel and you shall not stop us!"_ Nina said coldly, not intending to be stopped by this woman.

 _"I am Zafina and you have no priviledge for challenging the Devil! Turn around or die in vain!"_ Zafina sounded very serious, not letting Nina go inside easily.

 _"... So be it. You've got a date with death." ..._

 _..._

Leaving Zafina's body lying on the ground unconcious, as Nina did not want to kill anyone else without a reason, the blonde ordered the Tekken Force to guard outside and prepare choppers to leave as soon as needed.

Venturing into the tomb, Nina had hoped that Azazel has no suprises for her prepared...

 **FINAL STAGE: AZAZEL**

The final battle, the epilogue of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. An ancient beast of unimaginable evil, devil Azazel, was breaking out from his prison caske and was ready to face Nina Williams.

Nina, who did not expect ANYTHING of the last events to occur, was feeling ready. In the last days and weeks, she started to realize that if everyone has to be free of Mishimas and their cursed bloodline, Azazel has to be destroyed ultimately. No double takes, no compromise.

The beast was awaiting her in the deepest of chambers of the tomb complex. His body made of crystal and eyes blazing with evilish flame, his roar made the whole structure shackle. The blonde had to hold to something if she did not want to fall into endless void... or end up as Azazel's sacrificial lamb, as she approached the devil.

 _"Your time is over, devil! Time to die!"_

 **EPILOGUE**

Nina Williams was standing above the devil's body without any move of emotion in her face. Cold and restless, she locked her sight upon a black-shining artifact in Azazel's chest.

Upon lifting it, it seemed the all Devil Gene that was hiding and growing inside the Mishimas and Jin, was awaken and tried to take over Nina, creating Azazel 2.0, if successful.

Thanks to help of hermit Wang, she managed to snap out of it and crush the dark orb under her heel, bringing end to the Devil's Curse once and for all...

But upon the escape from the tomb, Azazel awoken up for the very last resort and aimed for Nina.. only to be stopped by Wang's fist and held by the old hermit. He bought time for the blonde assassin to flee the crumbling temple and save herself and the Tekken Force from death beneath the marble structure...

It was a close call, although it was sure Wang died with what had remained of Azazel beneath the ruins. Zafina's body dissapeared shortly after the whole structure started collapsing, no whereabouts of her afterwards.

What will happen now? Will Nina disband the Zaibatsu to let this world heal up? Will she assume the title of the Tekken Lord and lead the Mishima Zaibatsu into a new future?

Only time will tell...

 **THE END**


End file.
